pokemon_rebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Agate Circus
Located outside of Agate City, the Agate Circus is home to a variety of attractions, including the Agate Triumvirate, a trio of Gym Leaders consisting of Samson (Fighting), Terra (Ground) and Ciel (Flying). In the game When the player and Cain first reach Agate City, they will find Aya and Hardy asleep in the middle of the streets. Shortly later, the player will encounter Terra and is brought to the circus by her. In the circus backstage, the player will meet the other two circus leaders, Samson and Ciel. They suggest that the player should go and look for Hardy while Cain and them will look after Aya. Before leaving, Samson tells the player that although they are gym leaders, they won't accept battles unless the challenger has a battle pass. After finding Hardy and obtaining the Battle Pass - Fury, the player can return to the circus and Samson will accept the battle. Defeat Samson and grant access to using HM Surf outside of battle. Later on, after Cal reveals that Terra is part of Team Meteor, the player returns to the circus. When the player goes back to the circus backstage, Terra will then be cornered and escapes into a computer. The player is then forced to hunt her down and fight her in the Glitch World. After the player defeats her and leaves the glitch world, Samson turns off and restarts the computer she was in while she was inside. The current state of Terra still remains unknown. Later on, after helping Titania in the Water Treatment Center, the player returns to the circus and Ciel will give the player the final battle pass. Defeat Ciel and grant access to using HM Fly outside of battle. Places of Interest Move Tutors There are many move tutors that will teach your Pokemon moves in exchange for some shards. Temporary Reborn City Due to the sleeping spell in Agate City, you will not be able to access places before Agate Circus until after you activate Fly. However, there are some stands in the circus that are useful, which includes: * A Name Rater * A Move Re-learner * An Ability Capsule Seller (you need some shards to get them) Side quests Clown's Riddle in the checkpoint of the agate circus on the second floor will have a clown. he gives you a riddle and you must present a pokemon matching his description. This Pokemon is Stunfisk. he will trade you the Stunfisk for a Vulpix. (Vulpix was previously available earlier in the game in the salon in Reborn City, however its was moved here much later in the game) Stunfisk can be found in Apophyll cave. The cave entrance just north-west of Apophyll Beach. Puzzles While there are no puzzles in the circus that you need to do to access any gym leaders, there are some tile puzzles that you can do to get some rewards (you do need some shards to play them however). * An Archeops puzzle for a Plume Fossil * A Carracosta puzzle for a Cover Fossil * A Conkeldurr puzzle for a Timburr * A Froakie Puzzle for TMX Dive * A Turtwig Puzzle for a Turtwig Note that you will need Dive to progress through the story. The fossil cannot be revived until you activate Fly and the Turtwig puzzle will appear after you get Dive. Shops | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Note that Blue Moon Ice Cream will not always appear on the menu }} }} | }} }} }} Telecommunicator The telecommunicators for Samson, Terra and Ciel are located in the backstage of the Circus. Although you do not battle Terra in the Circus, her telecommunicator is still located there. Trainers Rainbow Challenge Outside the main circus tent, you can find a clown who will offer you a battle against one of ten monocoloured teams. This is a good area for raising your Pokémon, as you will be locked out of Reborn City, and you will earn a random shard each time he is defeated. Black |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=ClownSprite.png |class=Clown |name= |location=Agate Circus |prize= 4225 |pokemon=3 }} | | }} | Blue |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=ClownSprite.png |class=Clown |name= |location=Agate Circus |prize= 4225 |pokemon=3 }} | | }} | Brown |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=ClownSprite.png |class=Clown |name= |location=Agate Circus |prize= 4225 |pokemon=3 }} | | }} | Green |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=ClownSprite.png |class=Clown |name= |location=Agate Circus |prize= 4225 |pokemon=3 }} | | }} | Grey |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=ClownSprite.png |class=Clown |name= |location=Agate Circus |prize= 4225 |pokemon=3 }} | | }} | Pink |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=ClownSprite.png |class=Clown |name= |location=Agate Circus |prize= 4225 |pokemon=3 }} | | }} | Red |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=ClownSprite.png |class=Clown |name= |location=Agate Circus |prize= 4225 |pokemon=3 }} | | }} | Violet |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=ClownSprite.png |class=Clown |name= |location=Agate Circus |prize= 4225 |pokemon=3 }} | | }} | White |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=ClownSprite.png |class=Clown |name= |location=Agate Circus |prize= 4225 |pokemon=3 }} | | }} | Yellow |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=ClownSprite.png |class=Clown |name= |location=Agate Circus |prize= 4225 |pokemon=3 }} | | }} | Gym Leaders Samson is battled in a Big Top Arena in a Single Battle format and he has two Hyper Potions. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerSamson.png |class=Strongman |name= |location=Agate Circus |prize= 8520 |pokemon=6 }} | | }} | | }} | | Ciel is battled in a Big Top Arena in a Single Battle format and she has three Ultra Potions. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerCiel.png |class=Skydancer |name= |location=Agate Circus |prize= 7722 |pokemon=6 }} | | }} | | }} | | Rewards Special Encounters Puzzle Rewards In two of the stands, you can get a Timburr for completing a Conkeldurr Puzzle and a Turtwig for completing a Turtwig Puzzle. A Doll for a Powerful... Not If you get a powerful for the first time from the High Stiker, you will get a Clefairy. A Rare Pokemon At the 2nd floor of the checkpoint east of Agate Circus, you get a Vulpix (fire-type) in exchange for a Stunfisk. Pokemon Items Trivia Category:Locations Category:Gyms